


Тьма идет следом

by KittyAlarm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAlarm/pseuds/KittyAlarm
Summary: – Ты нужен Сопротивлению, – твердит она настойчиво, – нужен генералу Органе, нужен нам всем. Ты должен вернуться!Проходят недели, а он словно и не замечает ее просьб.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness Follows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662534) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Переведено для команды fandom Luke Skywalker на ФБ-2016

– Ты нужен Сопротивлению, – твердит она настойчиво, – нужен генералу Органе, нужен нам всем. Ты должен вернуться!

Проходят недели, а он словно и не замечает ее просьб. Вместо того чтобы ответить, дает новые и новые поручения: собери прямые ветки для нового ритуального костра, почини разбитую ступень (какая именно сломана – ищи сама), принеси ему чашу воды с самого низа лестницы, стой на одной руке три часа.

Каждый раз, вспоминая, как Хан Соло падал с моста, она хочет выкрикнуть Люку в лицо: «Почему там не было тебя?!», - но следом в памяти всплывает мягкий голос Маз Канаты, и вместо крика Рэй тянется к спокойствию, к Силе.  
Проходит около месяца. Однажды они сидят на вершине горы, отблески пламени от нового костра скачут по их лицам, и, глядя на протянувшиеся через всё небо рукава галактики, он произносит хриплым просоленным голосом:

– Мне нельзя возвращаться.

Сперва ей кажется, что вот она, долгожданная возможность, шанс переубедить его. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка собирает воедино свои доводы, слова, над которыми размышляла недели напролет.

– Я знаю, ты считаешь, будто виноват в том, что случилось с Кайло Реном.

Беда в том, что она и сама так думает. Но им все равно не обойтись без помощи последнего джедая.

– Я не могу вернуться, потому что это буду уже не я, – объясняет он.

Рэй смотрит на него, но Люк отводит взгляд. Он повернулся к огню, лицо спрятано под капюшоном, профиль вырисовывается в черноте.

– Бен знал, что случилось с моим отцом, – продолжает говорить Люк, – он вырос с этим знанием. Ему были известны все деяния Дарта Вейдера после падения на темную сторону. Он уничтожил джедаев, помог свергнуть Старую Республику и основать империю, поработившую триллионы живых существ по всей галактике. На совести Вейдера миллиарды погибших при взрыве Альдераане.

– Но Сноуку все же удалось совратить его…

Люк долго молчит, потом произносит мягко: 

– Сноук не соблазнял Бена. Бен первым обратился к нему.

Мурашки бегут по коже от ужаса, скрытого в этих простых словах. Рэй сжимается, обхватив колени. Она не понимает, не может и не хочет понимать.

– Наша семья щедро одарена Силой, но темная сторона такая же часть этого дара, как и светлая. Она сразу же отвечает на наш зов, дарует легкодоступное могущество. И Бен… Бену трудно было преуспеть в постижении светлой стороны. Он продвигался вперед, но медленно, а хотел быть великим воином, – его голос исполняется чем-то темнее горечи, – Бен жаждал могущества. И выбрал обрести его, неважно, какой ценой.

На глаза Рэй наворачиваются слезы. За «могущество»? Она помнит каждый долгий, горячий, полный жажды день бесконечного ожидания на Джакку. Каждую метку, выцарапанную в стене, все, что она отдала, и все, что готова отдать, лишь бы вернуться к своей семье. А у Кайло Рена была семья, и он ее бросил! Ушел не оглядываясь, оставил позади себя выжженную землю.

– Но почему ты всех оставил? – спрашивает она, – ведь ты мог бы остановить Рена, – так хочется выкрикнуть одно-единственное имя: «Хан!»

– Да, – соглашается Люк, пряча глаза, – я мог остановить его. Сразить со всей мощью своей ярости, ненависти, боли.

Его голос доносится из темноты, и на мгновение по другую сторону огня появляется кто-то иной, настолько ужасный, что даже отголосок его присутствия заставляет потянуться к мечу на поясе. Дыхание застревает в горле от предчувствия шторма, по сравнению с которым все, что она ощутила, когда встретила Кайло Рена в том темном лесу, кажется легким ветерком.

Затем он поворачивается к ней. Свет от огня заглядывает глубоко в капюшон, отражается в грустном взгляде, и ощущение проходит. Сердце продолжает колотиться, дрожь пронизывает до самых костей.

– Темная сторона с легкостью приходит к любому из нас, – повторяет Люк тихо.


End file.
